1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling, and more particularly to a coupling for securing a handlebar to a bicycle frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,342 to Chi, filed Mar. 15, 1990, entitled "COUPLING FOR SECURING A HANDLEBAR TO A BICYCLE FRAME". In this patent, a sealing ring is engaged in the upper portion of the compression nut.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel sealing ring.